


Bloody Timelines

by hotchocolatedictator



Series: January Drabbles [24]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e13 Exit Wounds, Gen, Half Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: He couldn’t stick around for long, he knew.
Series: January Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085930
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Bloody Timelines

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'outside'. This one's a bit short

He couldn’t stick around for long, he knew. His younger self would inevitably show up at some point, and if he caught sight of him then the timelines would be fucked. He had to go into cryogenic freezing.

But after almost 1900 years underground, it was nice to be outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
